xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Mai Valentine
Mai is as pretty as she is dangerous...and that's pretty dangerous because she's one of the top duelists in the world. Posh and sophisticated, Mai is not above using her charm to advance her situation. As the story progresses, she learns from Yugi's and Joey's examples. Trivia * Mai and Serenity are also targets for this trope. The abridged series loves pointing out that Mai has large breasts, mostly in the original anime, and Joey and other characters state this multiple times. When Tristan's soul in trapped within the robot monkey, he snuggles against Serenity's chest... and she's his best friend's little sister! * Mai Kujaku/Valentine in Yu-Gi-Oh!: doesn't really seem to want to get married (one of her duels actually was against her "fiancée", the actor Jean-Paul), as her tastes may point to younger men, AKA Jonouchi/Joey (despite Word of God from Takahashi himself) or possibly Valon. This would explain what an adult woman is doing on an island playing children card games with children. (She's not the only adult, but most of the people are children.) Then again, card games are a Serious Business, and she does state that she just wants the outrageously large prize money. ** Though there was no (explicit) prize money in the Battle City tournament... hmm.... ** She could have done it for the rare cards. ** Mai is actually 24 years old, so she technically has not reached Christmas cake status yet. Not that it would matter to most fans anyway considering how good she looks. ** Yu-Gi-Oh!: Deconstructed in the episode "Lights, Camera, Duel". A famous actor named Jean Claude Van Magnum who proposed to Mai previously wants to challenge Mai to a duel monsters game for her hand in marriage if he wins. Mai isn't interested in marrying him in the slightest, and only agreed to the duel because she wanted to prove she's not a prize to be won. She wouldn't have agreed to marry him even if he won. At end of the episode when Jean loses it turns out he's a sore loser and tries to capture her to force her to marry him anyway, but his plan fails after almost getting Mai seriously hurt. Read more: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BestHerToBedHer#ixzz3cmhm6Wyd Duels Screenshots 9th.png Mai-ep92-11.jpg 48and.PNG 78met.PNG 77power.PNG 76a.PNG 75a.PNG 74a.PNG 73a.PNG 72a.PNG 71a.PNG 70a.PNG 68a.PNG 69mirror.PNG 3-1500059440.PNG Yugioh65 (2).PNG 081_battle_city_mai_yugi_joey_pan.jpg Mai-dramapoint.jpg Mai-ep04.jpg Mai-ep06-26-midcackle-eh.jpg Mai-ep06-42-stuffiwant.jpg Mai-ep06-44-gloriousstuff.jpg Mai-ep06-57-shockspaz.jpg Mai-ep06-60dismissivewave.jpg mai-ep44-buffqueenwharpy.jpg Mai-ep44-lessreveling.jpg Mai-ep81-066-shouldbefun.jpg Mai-ep90-56.jpg Mai-ep90-69.jpg Mai-ep91-04.jpg Mai-ep91-15.jpg Mai-ep91-34.jpg Mai-ep91-37.jpg Mai-ep91-41.jpg Mai-ep91-44.jpg Mai-ep91-45.jpg Mai-ep91-47.jpg Mai-ep91-53.jpg Mai-ep91-55.jpg Mai-ep91-62.jpg Mai-ep91-66.jpg Mai-ep91-79.jpg Mai-ep91-82.jpg Mai-ep91-89.jpg Mai-ep92-20.jpg Mai-ep95-144.jpg Mai-ep143-108.jpg Mai-ep151-42.jpg Mai-ep151-57.jpg Mai-ep151-58.jpg Mai-ep152-05.jpg Mai-ep152-17.jpg Mai-ep152-19.jpg Mai-ep-153-09.jpg Mai-ep-153-19.jpg Mai-ep-153-23.jpg Mai-ep-153-24.jpg Mai-ep-153-30.jpg Mai-ep-153-50.jpg Mai-ep-153-51.jpg mai-hitori.jpg mai-ponderstratagy.jpg Mai-sd-ehKuribo.jpg maishakefist.jpg mai-sunset1.jpg MaiV37 (3).PNG MaiV37 (4).PNG MaiV37 (5).PNG MaiV37 (6).PNG MaiV37 (7).PNG MaiV37 (8).PNG MaiV37 (9).PNG MaiV37 (10).PNG MaiV37 (11).PNG MaiV37 (12).PNG MaiV37 (13).png MaiV37 (14).PNG MaiV37 (15).PNG Serenity29 (38).PNG Serenity29 (37).PNG Serenity29 (36).PNG Serenity29 (35).PNG Serenity29 (33).png Serenity29 (11).PNG Serenity29 (3).jpg Serenity29 (2).jpg Mai1.PNG Yugioh179.jpg Deck #main Red-Eyes Black Dragon Dark Witch Dunames Dark Witch Sky Scout x2 Queen's Knight x2 Baby Dragon Harpie's Pet Dragon Harpie Lady Sisters Cyber Harpie Lady x3 Amazoness Swords Woman Amazoness Chain Master Amazoness Fighter Wall of Illusion Morphing Jar Time Wizard Triangle Ecstasy Spark Harpie's Feather Duster De-Spell Spell Reproduction Dark Hole Amazoness Spellcaster Monster Reborn Mirror Knight Token Elegant Egotist x3 100000294 (error) Cyber Shield x2 The Seal of Orichalcos Harpies' Hunting Ground Mirror Force Amazoness Archers Dramatic Rescue Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation Gravity Bind Seven Tools of the Bandit Trap Jammer Harpie's Feather Storm #extra Thousand Dragon Number 39: Utopia !side Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon Harpies' Hunting Ground Gryphon Wing Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Universe Category:Blond Hair Category:Champions Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Perverts Category:Homo Magi Category:Pro Duelist Category:Warner Brothers Universe Category:Neutral Category:Armor Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Army of Light Category:Metahumans Category:Cosmic Force Category:Cybernaut Category:Torture Victims Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Vengeance Category:Big Breasts Category:Driver Category:Slave Category:Tattoo Category:New Domino City Category:Cursed Category:Amnesia Category:Whore Category:Sealing Category:Sealed Category:Souls Category:Bully Category:Cougar Category:Cardified Category:Magic Users Category:Shonen Jump Category:Seduction Category:Woman Category:Humans Category:Body Alteration Category:Boss Battle Category:Female Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:Atems Rogues Gallery Category:Orichalcos Category:Heterosexuality